En la boda de mi hermana
by eLeTwihard
Summary: Basado en la película homónima. "¡Rose - gritó la joven a punto de derribar la puerta de roble - ayuda! ¡Me persiguen cuatro hombres que dicen estar enamorados de mí!" OOC /minific /Rated M por futuros Lemmons.


¡Nueva historia! Está sin betear porque no podía esperar para que lo leyeran, espero mi beta no me mate D:

Espero de corazón les guste.

PD: de Cóctel explosivo solo nos queda el epílogo *le lanzan tomates*

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador POV<strong>

A penas eran las 4 AM y la hermana pequeña de la novia, Isabella Swan, caminaba por el salón de bodas con una botella de ron en la mano y en la otra sus tacones dorados de 15 centímetros completamente borracha. Su hermana, la recién casa Rosalie Swan estaba demasiado ocupada guardando sus ganas de arrastar a su nuevo marido Emmett al baño y comenzar su luna de miel, a si que por su propia salud mental, decidió ignorar a su hermanita.

Bella Swan no era una monjita, como su apariencia le hacía parecer. Según sus propias palabras "era toda una inmersa en el arte del sexo". Así le había contestado a todo aquel que se le había acercado en la boda.

Por otra parte, estaba Edward Cullen. Era un amigo cercano de Emmett y padrino en su boda. En uno de los ensayos para la boda de Emm, había probado cuan inmersa estaba Isabella Swan en los artes del sexo y ¡Madre mía, quien lo diría! Que esa pequeña de ojos cafés estuviera tan inmersa… Verla ahí, borracha con su botella de alcohol en mano, le tenía totalmente excitado. Pero se controló. Después de esos momentos de pasión, Isabella Swan no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta el mismo día de la boda, donde se había dado cuenta de que tenían una química atroz y arrolladora y que pagaría todo el oro del mundo por volver a follársela en el baño de la pequeña iglesia donde había sido celebrada la boda.

Isabella Swan salió del precioso salón donde se estaba celebrando tal evento y se sentó en la fuente que había en la pequeña plaza justo al lado del salón de eventos. Aquella fuente era la fuente de Venus. Isabella escuchó unas voces hablando detrás suya y cuando giró para ver quiénes eran, no daba crédito.

Al ver a la pequeña Swan caminar sola del salón de bodas, Edward Cullen la siguió discretamente. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón, la mejor amiga de Rosalie Tanya soy-toda-silicona Denali le atacó, literalmente.

- Eddy – chilló con su voz aguda – ven, acompáñame a tomar el aire.

Edward no pudo decir que no, porque no pudo ni mediar palabra cuando fue arrastrado a la plaza donde se encontraba la fuente de venus. Había una chica sentada en el borde con los pies metidos en el agua pero al ser de noche no podía identificar quien era. Tanya comenzó con su perorata y él solo pudo disimular su aburrimiento.

En cuanto Isabella Swan identificó que era Edward Cullen el hombre que estaba muy cerca de la plástica Tany (como Rose le decía), algo de ella reventó. Una furia se apoderó de ella. Se remangó su caro vestido de Oscar de la Renta y entró en la fuente.

- ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SOIS IGUALES, BASTARDOS! – gritó, y las personas que simplemente pasaban por allí paseando o las que estaban en el bar de enfrente tomando una copa al aire libre, la miraron sorprendidos.

Edward Cullen, al observar aquello, entró y buscó a Rosalie para informarle de los hechos. Rosalie salió en busca de su hermana y logró sacarla de la fuente.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – bramó, y todos los que observaban la escena continuaron a lo suyo, excepto Edward, Emmett y Tanya que observaban costernados y divertidos la escena. – Dios, enana, apestas a alcohol. Entra al salón ahora mismo.

- No – fue la contestación de Isabella Swan. Continuó hablando. – estoy harta del amor y todas vuestras mierdas. NO. EXISTE. ¿Y sabes qué, hermanita? Me suda un pie el amor, las boda, los matrimonios y todos. Incluso la leyenda de esta fuente. La gente que echa aquí una moneda esperando que alguien la recoja. Patético. – concluyó. Y, cogiendo un puñado de monedas de la fuente, lo más dignamente posible, se marchó hacia el salón de bodas, dejando a una Rosalie totalmente atónita.

Edward Cullen no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer Isabella Swan. Dios sabía que estaba duro como una roca y mientras todos intentaban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, él disimuló su gran erección. _Ella volverá a ser mía._ Se juró.

Horas más tarde, cuando todo el festín acabó y los novios se marcharon a su nueva casa, una muy ebria Isabella Swan entraba a su habitación de hotel, vaciaba el contenido de su bolso de fiesta en una pequeña mesa, se quitaba el sujetador y el elaborado peinado se echó a dormir en la mullida cama.

Esa noche, la vida de Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Tyler Mellark y Eric Yorkie sufriría un drástico cambio.


End file.
